Stabbed Heart
by Ireth-Kirkland
Summary: [...-¿Alguna vez te conté... la historia de amor más hermosa de todas?- Preguntó aquella anciana mientras extendía sus arrugados dedos para dirigirlos hacia aquel único recuerdo que tenía de su protegido... Aquella llave que colgaba de su cuello. -Te mostraré un lugar... el lugar donde todo comenzó.- ...] FANFIC RIREN/STEAMPUNK/OMEGAVERSE PRECAUCIONES: Muertes de personajes
Algunas palabras de la autora (Leer por favor, información importante para entender el fanfic): Muy buenos días, tardes o noches tengas mis querid s lectores. Estoy aquí una vez más para presentarles una nueva creación, espero que disfruten de ésta historia, cualquier duda que tengan con respecto a la misma, favor de mandarme algún mensaje y con mucho gusto les responderé. Antes de que comiencen a leer la historia tengo que dejar en claro un par de puntos.

1._ Esta historia está ambientada en el subgénero literario Steampunk, así como sus características, ropa, construcciones, armas, transportes, etc. Sí no sabes lo que es, aquí mismo te explico lo más concretamente posible. Sí sabes lo que es, pasa entonces al siguiente punto.

¿Qué es el Steampunk? Es un subgénero literario nacido dentro de "ciencia ficción" que surgió en la década de 1980 pero, su ambientación está enfocada en la época Victoriana y Eduardiana (1837-1901 y 1901-1910 respectivamente.) Éste subgénero entra también en el movimiento "retrofuturista" y también en la "Ucronía" (Normalmente llamada "Novela histórica alternativa") pues éste subgénero recurre usualmente a realidades en las que la civilización ha tomado un camino científico diferente al que se conoce, remplazando completamente la electrónica por la tecnología del vapor y la combustión del carbón. Además de que es muy recurrente la imagen del vapor, trenes, dirigibles o zeppelins, engranajes, hierro e incluso el óxido, colores opacos predominan en la mayoría y la vestimenta en una mescla entre lo moderno, la época victoriana y completamente mesclado con las imágenes antes expuestas.

2._También es Omegaverse. Eh decidido mesclar estos dos géneros con la intención de experimentar la estética del Steampunk con un tema tan tabú que es el Omegaverse pero que igual nos gusta mucho, una vez más si no sabes que es el Omegaverse no te preocupes, yo te explico enseguida, sí sabes lo que es, pasa al siguiente punto.

¿Qué es el Omegaverse? Digamos que han surgido tres tipos de especies nuevas entre los seres humanos: Los Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Cada una con características propias.

Los Alfa es la raza dominante de entre las demás, son fuertes, territoriales, poseen un gran instinto de protección son potenciales líderes y sus sentidos están muy desarrollados. Existen machos alfa y hembras alfa. Y normalmente los Alfas buscan una pareja Omega para procrear. No necesariamente su pareja debe ser un Omega, también puede tener a un Beta o incluso a otro Alfa como pareja; Aunque claro, es muy difícil para ellos procrear con ellos a diferencia de con los Omegas. Pues cuando un Omega entra en celo libera ciertas feromonas que atraen a los Alfas hasta al punto de que no tienen tanto control sobre sí mismos. Además, los Alfas pueden tener varias parejas si así lo desean.

Los Betas son el ser humano común y corriente. Existen Betas hombres y mujeres y estos, son la raza más común y la que más abunda en el mundo. No tienen grandes habilidades, pueden procrear fácilmente con su misma raza, aunque un alfa puede procrear con ellos y en muy pocos casos un omega.

Los omegas son la raza más débil dentro de las tres, pues genéticamente son más sumisos y complacientes que los Alfas y Betas, son emocionalmente dependientes y siempre están en busca de protección, existen hembras Omega y machos Omega. Al igual que los Alfas, poseen unos sentidos muy desarrollados. Lo más peculiar de ésta raza es su capacidad de procrear, los omegas tanto hombres como mujeres, pueden tener bebés. Los Omegas, en determinada frecuencia entran en celo (Literalmente) donde lo único que desean es ser impregnados para quedar en cinta, en éste ciclo despiden feromonas que naturalmente son detectadas por los Alfas. El primer celo de los omegas normalmente se da en la mayoría de edad, pues es allí cuando su cuerpo está completamente desarrollado. Existen medicamentos llamados "supresores" que ayudan a disminuir el celo de los Omegas; Es muy difícil que un Omega pueda procrear con un Beta u Omega y normalmente siempre suelen ser pareja de Alfas. Los omegas pueden ser "marcados" por los Alfas (anudan de cierta manera) convirtiéndolos en su pareja sexual o no de por vida, independientemente si es de su consentimiento o no. Además, cada raza poseé un olor específico y así logran reconocerse entre ellos. Cuando un omega se acopla con un Alfa o un Beta, adopta su aroma.

3._ Dejo en claro desde el inicio que ésta historia no estará saturada con personajes Alfas u Omegas. Sí bien los protagonistas de ésta historia son Alfa y Omega respectivamente, lo hago simplemente para que la historia avance como planeo que lo haga. En conclusión: Digamos que los Alfas y Omegas son algo relativamente "nuevo" dentro del contexto histórico de ésta creación. No digo que no aparecerán más razas además de los Betas, no. En dado caso aparecerán y simplemente se utilizarán para complementar ciertas situaciones.

4._ Haré mención de personajes que aparecen en los diferentes Spin off del manga Shingeki no kyojin. Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados es de mi autoridad, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Así que si llega el momento en el que no sabes de quién demonios te estoy halando, siempre puedes consultar con Google-sama.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la historia, favor de dejar un comentario con alguna crítica constructiva y si les gustó no duden en compartir. ¡Saludos!

Stabbed Heart

* * *

…

 _-Aquí, mi señor. – Inició la conversación una criada ya de avanzada edad que había servido a la familia Ackerman desde hacía mucho tiempo. Caminó dudosa hacia el heredero y extendió sobre sus ya desgastadas y pálidas manos, una pequeña manta blanca cuidadosamente doblada mientras miraba hacia el suelo cerrando de súbita manera sus ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba, era como sí; Al entregar aquel objeto estuviera poniendo su vida completamente en riesgo. El llamado, tragó saliva pesadamente mientras extendió uno de sus brazos para dirigirlo hacia la manta ofrecida. Notó entonces el respingo de todas las criadas a su alrededor, entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, estaba dudando, paseó su mirada por un corto momento hacia las mujeres allí presentes, pero nadie le respondió su contacto visual, simplemente; Todas ellas se encogieron de brazos al ver el movimiento del susodicho. Llegó entonces a María Carstedt, estaba llorando. Detuvo entonces su mano a sólo un par de centímetros de aquella tela._

 _-Su hijo, mi señor. – Habló nuevamente la criada frente a él, su voz se quebró en ese instante, sollozos reprimidos se alzaron en la habitación y cómo sí un choque eléctrico lo hubiera hecho reaccionar, movió entonces de una vez aquella tela desenvolviendo su interior. Un grito femenino resonó en toda la pieza. Atónito, el heredero desvió la mirada de aquel manojo de carne que había estado todo ese tiempo oculto entre aquella manta._

 _-Ay de mí, ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza! En sus manos hay sangre inocente, sangre de su sangre. ¡Mi señor Eren, mi protegido! ¡Qué horror le ha venido a atormentar! ¡Equivocado estaba al elegir a éste hombre como amante! ¡Venganza! – Gritó María con la voz desgarrada llevándose ambas manos hacia su rostro rompiendo en un llanto lleno de dolor, sus rodillas cedieron, quedó entonces en cuclillas, abatida ante semejante situación._

 _-Mi señor, usted no tiene la culpa de nada. Ajena fue la situación que se dio ante su hijo… Su madre no sería capás de hacer algo como esto. – Habló una de las criadas más jóvenes mientras limpiaba sus húmedos ojos con el delantal que reposaba sobre su esponjoso vestido. Y a pesar de sus palabras "reconfortantes" el azabache no prestó atención a lo dicho, pues; Estaba abatido, dolido y con el llanto pendiendo de un hilo. Él tomó entonces aquella manta blanca con suma delicadeza y lentitud. Y con una mirada completamente llena de dolor, ojeo lo que alguna vez fue su hijo, la prueba de su amor eterno entre él y su esmeralda; Y lo llevó a su pecho manchando su característica chaqueta color marrón oxidado._

 _-Te lo prometo María, te prometo que ambos tendremos nuestra venganza… - Habló al fin el azabache, María alzó la cabeza y miró incrédula al joven abatido._

 _-Mi señor Levi...- Nombró al joven heredero. Sacó entonces una pequeña daga que escondía entre los pliegues de las largas y algo ajustadas mangas de su vestido. Las criadas allí presentes se alejaron un poco, aterradas de lo que veían temiendo otra posible barbaridad. Más el heredero no se movió siquiera y eso las tranquilizó de cierta manera. Levi observó a María con su misma mirada lastimera; Y la chica, de un movimiento. Cortó la palma de su mano, la tibia sangre emanó de la herida, escurriendo por sus dedos. Dejó entonces caer la daga al suelo y extendió sus manos hacia arriba, mostrando su herida al hombre y al final elevó una oración, lamentándose por sus señores._

 _-Hágase entonces su voluntad mi señor, a sus órdenes estoy. Pues es mi sangre la que corre, y ésta misma es la que correrá antes de que a usted le pase algo. – Juró la joven guerrera mientras regresaba a su posición anterior sellando así, su eterno servicio al hombre frente a ella. Levi no dejó de mirarla atentamente en ningún segundo. Sabía que, para ella, para María; Eren era alguien sumamente importante, era su protegido. Su señor; La persona que tenía que cuidar todo el tiempo, la persona por la cual daría la vida._

 _Entendió entonces su pesar y con un nudo en la garganta se acercó a ella y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven abatida, aceptando conmovido los servicios de la mujer. Cerró los ojos por un corto momento; Su cara reflejaba un dolor indescriptible y de su ojo derecho, una triste y lastimera lágrima se dejó ver y escurrir por su blanca mejilla hacia su fina barbilla; Y de ahí, se desplomó en la manta que aún reposaba en su pecho. Ese insípido ruido llenó la habitación:_

 _El sonido de su lágrima chocando en la tela que cubría los restos de su hijo._

 _Abrió entonces los ojos y dejó en claro con ése simple gesto lo dolida que estaba su alma. Les dio la espalda a las mujeres presentes simplemente para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban, dejó entonces con sumo cuidado, el apenas reconocible cuerpo del feto sobre la mesilla de madera que estaba junto a la puerta para poner el cerrojo de la puerta y voltear a ver a las mujeres allí presentes._

 _-Voy a Matar a la reina…-_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Dos años antes, Reino de Icavock. Tercer engrane, 17 de noviembre del año 425 a.e.c. 7:34 p.m.

Hacía un día completamente gris, ciertamente; La mayor parte del día había estado lloviendo constantemente y quizás por eso mismo, los dirigibles estaban tardando un poco más de lo habitual en llegar a su destino. A pesar del clima, la estación no dejaba de estar tan saturada como siempre, trenes abordando y saliendo, vendedores dejando escuchar con sus ya cansadas voces los productos que poseían, tacones resonando en el piso, paraguas con encajes, charlas inentendibles, y el constante sonido del vapor saliendo a presión de las máquinas y el siempre reconocible sonido del agua chocando en el suelo, en los charcos, en el hierro y paredes. Dejó entonces verse, un gran suspiro convertido en humo divisarse entre la multitud de personas, para así; Unirse con el vapor de los trenes y con el mismo que se escapaba de las alcantarillas y grietas en el suelo.

-Mi señor se está tardando bastante… ¿Le habrá pasado algo? - Habló la chica que había exhalado aquella bocanada de tabaco. Se cruzó de brazos y lo único que pudo hacer fue recargarse en el poste del que pendía un reloj, contempló a la multitud buscando al susodicho y, sin tener éxito. Dirigió su mano libre hacia su muslo derecho y echó hacia atrás la cola de pato de su falda dejando entrever una especie de funda para arma de cuero. Sacó con algo de impaciencia el pequeño reloj de bolsillo que guardaba a un lado de la funda y confirmó la hora. Soltó un suspiro algo cansado para volver a dirigir nuevamente el cigarrillo a su boca. Volvió a dejar el reloj en su lugar, cubriendo nuevamente aquella funda con la tela de su falda y los holanes para finalmente mirar a su acompañante quien permanecía sentado en una de las bancas de la estación. Un joven rubio de ojos azules que permanecía limpiando la cazoleta de una pequeña pipa de madera. La chica soltó un suspiro y carraspeo tratando de llamar la atención del joven.

-Ángel Aaltonen, deja de ignorarme. – Dijo quejándose mientras rodaba claramente furiosa sus ojos negros. El chico, al escuchar su apellido apartó la mirada de su pipa y miró por un momento a la joven chica, miró el complejo peinado que ataba los largos cabellos castaños de la chica, el corsé café que envolvía y recalcaba su delgada figura y terminar en la caída de aquella falda marrón oscuro perfectamente colocada en sus caderas. Volvió entonces para sí y sacó de su chaleco una pequeña y dorada tabaquera de metal, abrió ésta misma y prosiguió a rellenar su pipa con mucho cuidado.

-Mi querida María, deja ya de preocuparte por nuestro señor. Sabes que su partida ha sido por su salud. Verás que nada le ha pasado y volverá con bien. – Soltó para llevar la pipa a su boca y guardar la tabaquera y encender el tabaco en la pipa. Inhaló el humo y degustó el fuerte sabor de aquel tabaco, la chica agachó un poco la cabeza algo desanimada y ella también se dedicó a seguir fumando.

\- ¡María! ¡Ángel! – Les llamaron a lo lejos, era la voz de su señor. María buscó con la mirada nuevamente a su joven amo y aunque al principio vio simplemente a la multitud de gente. Pudo verlo al fin, corriendo hacia ellos animadamente, Ángel se levantó de su lugar y se colocó con cuidado su sombrero de copa alta para recibir a su amo.

Aquel joven castaño y de ojos esmeralda que se acercaba a ellos desprendía un aura radiante y repleta de inocencia y casi por inercia María embozó al fin una sonrisa y tiró el cigarrillo en su mano quien instantáneamente se extinguió al tocar aquel suelo mojado. Extendió sus brazos y recibió al fin a aquel muchacho con un fuerte abrazo. Ángel le echó un reojo rápido comprobando que no tuviera ninguna herida, su chaleco de vestir color negro estaba intacto, al igual que el sweter azul que él mismo le había escogido ésta mañana, camisa y pantalones en su lugar…

-Joven amo ¿Puedo saber dónde están sus botas? – Preguntó Ángel señalando los pies descalzos del muchacho. María dejó de abrazarlo en ese preciso momento. Eren parpadeó confundido y miró sus propios pies para la final abrir los ojos un poco más, como si hubiera recordando algo.

\- Eso es porque… luego del chequeo médico, Erwin me ha llevado a los jardines de la reina, jamás había visto tanto pasto en mi vida. Así que Erwin me invitó a dar un paseo, estaba realmente impresionado por todo que debí dejarlos en los jardines. Quisiera que mi jardín fuese así de grande…- Soltó con voz emocionada al mismo tiempo que acomodaba los googles en su frente. -Además, saben que no soy mucho que usar esa clase de cosas… - Suelta mientras hace una especie de puchero.

-Aun así, tiene que tener cuidado, sabe perfectamente que en casa puede estar el tiempo que quiera descalzo. Fuera puede hacerse daño. – Dice Ángel dirigiéndose hacia el menor para así, ofrecerle su espalda para auparle. Eren subió a su espalda y Ángel sin mucho problema logró ponerse de pie y logró apañárselas para poder seguir fumando de su pipa.

\- ¿Nos vamos entonces? – Preguntó María para así, comenzar a caminar y extender un viejo paraguas color carmín y tapar así a su joven amo. La lluvia había cesado hacía un rato, pero prefería proteger a su amo de alguna gotilla de agua que pudiese mojarlo. Y así, los tres marcharon rumbo al parque central del tercer engranaje del Reino de Icavock.

Icavock es un gigantesco reino que se divide en siete engranajes que giran lenta e infinitamente gracias a un gigantesco mecanismo que se alimentaba gracias al vapor que sacan del calor cercano al núcleo de la tierra y cenotes, que servían como enormes calderos. Así mismo, éste mismo sistema impulsaba los muy concurridos medios de transporte, como los trenes, ferrocarriles y tranvías haciendo que ese movimiento constante provea a todo el mundo de esas comodidades.

Éste reino había sido gobernado por la familia Ackerman por más de 200 años; La actual reina, Kuchel Ackerman había sabido mantener en orden a los siete engranajes luego de la repentina y fatídica muerte de su esposo y Rey de toda Icavock hacía más de 7 años atrás, Aunque claro; Esto por lo pronto, pues Kuchel estaba frente a dos situaciones que realmente la tenían algo alterada. La primera era referente a su reino en general, que; Poco a poco y gracias a todas las investigaciones hechas en todos estos años, había asimilado y entendido poco a poco.

6 años atrás, luego de la muerte de su esposo, habían comenzado a surgir casos de personas de ambos sexos que repentinamente se desmoronaban aleatoriamente en plena calle o trabajo y consecuentemente habían sido violados inexplicablemente por algún hombre o mujer. Siempre era el mismo patrón y a pesar de que se comenzaron a tomar medidas de seguridad los casos fueron aumentando considerablemente conforme los años pasaban. Erwin Smith, el segundo en mano de la división de ciencias del engranaje central. Había estado siguiendo de cerca todos estos casos. A todos estos casos se les llamaba "The bad heat" pues, literalmente era como si estuviesen tratando con animales y no con personas razonables. Era reconocido un cazo de "The bad heat" cuando el patrón tenía las siguientes características.

-El afectado repentinamente tiene una disminución de fuerza y temperaturas elevadas.

-Procede entonces un atacante, completamente fuera de sí a poseer al afectado.

-Si el acto sexual concluye, es normal que el afectado pase a ser pareja del atacante por lo que no procede una denuncia para arrestar al atacante. Normalmente tienen hijos y crean un círculo familiar.

-Si el acto sexual no se es concluido, tanto el atacante como el afectado son llevados a los laboratorios de la división de ciencias central, que se encuentra en el cuarto engranaje.

Esas eran las características que hacían reconocer un caso como "The bad heat"

Armin Arlet, el jefe de toda la corporación de la división de ciencias de Icavock, era un joven prodigio que había ascendido a ese puesto gracias a sus excelentes habilidades innatas con la ciencia, su impecable razonamiento y en general, una de las mentes más brillantes de Icavock. Él mismo, fue el encargado de descubrir qué es lo que pasaba con todos los sujetos de prueba que llegaban a la división de ciencias central, donde normalmente él se encontraba.

Encontró entonces que el ser humano había evolucionado y ahora además de los seres humanos comunes, había dos tipos de razas más.

Los Alfas y Omegas.

Un descubrimiento que el día de mañana, daría a conocer al público.

…..

 _Armin se encontraba frente a la reina Kuchel poniéndola al tanto de tan magistral descubrimiento. Dibujó entonces un triángulo en el enorme pizarrón de aquella biblioteca. -Nosotros somos los Betas y nos encontraríamos en ésta parte de la pirámide. -Dice mientas señala con una línea la parte media de la pirámide colocando una gran B en ese lugar. -Son… las personas normales… como usted y yo. Las que, de cierta manera estamos "salvados" de involucrarnos en todo esto de los Alfas y Omegas. Nunca presentaremos algún síntoma semejante a los de estas dos razas – Explicó Armin mientras le pasaba algunas hojas con ejemplos. Kuchel los aceptaba y los miraba detenidamente._

 _-Ahora, están los Alfas. – Prosiguió el joven rubio mientras anotaba una enorme A en la punta de la pirámide y Kuchel miró algo intrigada aquello._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Por qué están en la cima? – Preguntó la Reina mientas dejaba las hojas que le había dado Armin de lado. El rubio miró a la reina y sonrió._

 _-Supongamos que, si esto fuera una cadena alimenticia, ellos estarían arriba. Son personas con habilidades espectaculares, inteligentes, fuertes y sus sentidos están sumamente desarrollados. – Explica Armin y Kuchel simplemente se limitó a hacer un gesto de desaprobación._

 _-Joven Armin, su voz denota gran emoción… ¿Tengo que recordar que son ellos los que abusaron sexualmente de gente? – Preguntó Kuchel y Armin negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Los Alfas tienen un instinto de reproducción innato, pero éste sólo despierta cuando son capaces de oler el celo de un Omega. Me explico, los Omegas son en sí los responsables de estos mismos ataques. – Dijo para volver al pizarrón y anotar el final de la pirámide el símbolo del Omega Ω._

 _-Los Omegas son el final de la pirámide mi señora, físicamente son débiles e inofensivos y al igual que los Alfas, poseen unos sentidos muy desarrollados. Y ellos mi señora, son la raza más interesante de todas. Pues ellos al igual que los animales poseen la capacidad de liberar feromonas para atraer a los Alfas con el fin de reproducirse. Descubrí que los Omegas comienzan a tener sus celos cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad y al igual que un ciclo menstrual, ellos tienen un ciclo de celo que se da aproximadamente cada 3 meses en dado caso de que el omega no haya quedado preñado, normalmente sus celos dura días a lo máximo… y es curioso porque, incluso los hombres Omegas son capaces de quedar en cinta. - Dijo Armin terminando de explicar su reciente descubrimiento, Kuchel estaba atónita ante eso último, no podría creer que eso era capás de ocurrir. Armin cerró por un corto tiempo sus ojos y soltó un suspiro._

 _-Mi señora, he descubierto la manera de identificar algo temprana la raza de las personas, tiene que hacer un llamado, hacer que todas las personas vayan a los centros de investigaciones, hospitales… qué se yo, cualquier lugar a dejar una prueba de sangre para así, llevar un registro a partir de ahora. Tenemos que informar lo que está pasando…_

 _-Entiendo… tenemos que identificar a todos los omegas de Icavock… Armin, comienza a movilizar a todo tu personal. Que no se nos escape nadie. - Dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar dejando ver al fin un hermoso vestido rojo ampón con figura de reloj de arena._

 _-Sí mi señora. – Respondió Armin mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza. Kuchel levantó una de las mangas de su vestido y miró la hora. Tenía mucho que hacer, era muy probable que ésta noche no iba dormir absolutamente nada, pero una situación así… Era mejor movilizarse lo más pronto posible, así que sin más que decirle al joven científico, se encaminó entonces a la salida de la biblioteca._

 _-Hazle una prueba a Levi antes de que te vayas. – Dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca. - ¡Sí mi señora! -_

…

La segunda causa que tanto afligía a la señora de Icavock, era el hecho de que su único hijo y futuro heredero al trono el joven Levi Ackerman había dado positivo en las pruebas que Armin Arlet le había hecho. En cualquier momento, Levi podía volverse un Alfa. Realmente no le impresionaba el hecho de que su hijo estuviera destinado a ser parte de la raza más superior. Desde muy chico, Levi había dejado saber lo inteligente, fuerte e independiente que podía ser, mucho más luego de la muerte de su padre. Y, a pesar de su personalidad seria y algo colérica. Sabía que Levi haría una excelente labor como rey de Icavock.

Aunque realmente no era eso lo que más la preocupaba, dentro de 2 años. Cuando Levi cumpliese 20 años, ella tendría que otorgarle el trono a su hijo según dictaba la ley… Y; A pesar de que ella misma le había explicado su situación actual, el hecho de que era un alfa y necesariamente para que Icavock pudiese tener otro heredero al trono y el linaje de los Ackerman siguiere vigente, Levi tendría que encontrar un Omega. Un asunto bastante complicado, considerando el hecho de que los Alfas perdían completamente los estribos cuando les colocaban un Omega en celo frente a ellos, por eso mismo, le había pedido a su hijo no salir del castillo hasta el momento en el que su madre le dijera. Quería que su hijo eligiera su pareja de la manera correcta sin dejar que cualquier Omega tenga en su vientre al futuro heredero de Icavock.

Y aunque pensaba que Levi se negaría a prestarse a elegir a su pareja de ésta manera tan aleatoria, Levi se había portado de una manera desmesuradamente madura, demostrando lo fuerte que era. Aceptando sin rodeos la propuesta de su madre. Así que, tenía que movilizarse lo más pronto posible, más que nada porque quería tener a mano a to posibles candidat s a ser pareja de su hijo y por eso mismo, mañana a primera hora mandaría dos comunicados.

El primero era el informarle a todo el mundo en general por qué se les habían pedido una muestra de sangre a todo el reino y así, dar a conocer las nuevas razas que habían surgido, las posibles causas de éste surgimiento y dejarles en claro a todos los Betas que éstas razas eran prácticamente iguales que todos y no presentaban en lo más mínimo un peligro para el reino. Y, además, informaría que, a partir de cartas o llamadas, se les haría saber a los ya desarrollados y futuros Alfas y Omegas sobre su situación y cómo lidiar con su estado, especialmente con los Omegas.

El segundo comunicado, sería dejarles saber a todos los Omegas que, con toda su información personal dejada en los hospitales, centros de investigación y divisiones de ciencias, se haría una rigurosa selección. Y, los Omegas seleccionados, tendrían que presentarse el 01 de enero del año 426, para que así, el futuro heredero al trono, Levi Ackerman seleccionara su futura pareja.

Dejó entonces salir un suspiro claramente cansado mientras se dirigía hacia la cama, pasó por el largo corredor que llevaba directamente hacia su habitación, los enormes ventanales dejaban ver la tranquila lluvia que no tenía la menor intención de detenerse, caminó un poco más no sin antes pasar por la habitación de su hijo, que estaba justo al lado de la suya, abrió entonces la puerta luego de haber dado un par de golpes y divisó así, a su hijo mirando atentamente y en completo silencio la ventana de su habitación, entró en silencio y dio un par de pasos más antes de detenerse y observarle algo extrañada por su comportamiento.

¿Ocurre algo, hijo? – Preguntó desde su lugar, el chico soltó un suspiro pesado mientras cerraba los ojos con lentitud, peinó sus lacios cabellos negros con su mano derecha, para al final, encarar a su madre.

No es nada madre, simplemente el sueño no me llega. – Soltó para luego volver a su lugar.

Lamento que tengas que estar todo el tiempo aquí, sólo espera un poco más Levi, pronto podrás salir como lo acostumbrabas. – Dijo la reina para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida - Espero que concilies el sueño, me retiro a dormir. Mañana será un gran día. Buenas noches, Levi – Soltó antes de retirarse.

El silencio reinó en el preciso momento en el que Kuchel cerró la puerta, el sonido de la lluvia y las gotas chocando en el vidrio eran lo único audible para el joven azabache, ese sonido resonaba y se convertía en ecos infinitos que llenaban sus oídos. Siguió viendo la lejanía, los oscuros jardines, los engranajes girando sin parar y entonces una imagen se colocó en su mente. Aparó una vez más la vista de su ventanal solamente para posarla en un lugar específico. Justo al lado de su armario, reposaban unas pequeñas, comunes y viejas botas color café con pequeños detalles de bordado simple, tenían un gran cierre a cada lado y un coligue de un pequeño reloj de bolsillo.

Soltó una vez más un suspiro y llevó a su pecho su mano derecha para así, recordar una vez más la imagen más bella que alguna vez vio en su vida. Recordó entonces su tez blanca… su pequeña y delgada figura, su sonrisa, su corto cabello y sus ojos… esos preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda que lo habían hechizado incluso sin haber hecho contacto visual. Cerró los ojos y memorizó cada centímetro de aquel joven y con el pecho comprimido soltó solamente un deseo a la nada.

Quisiera verle… una vez más…

Continuará ….


End file.
